


Erotyczne fantazje 62

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 62

Weiss zaczęła całować obfite piersi swojej liderki, tańcząc swoim językiem na jej twardych z podniecenia sutkach, ssąc je i liżąc.

Ruby uległa pieszczotom starszej dziewczynie. Weiss pocałowała ją namiętnie w usta a później lizała jej kark i szyje, robiąc to powoli i delikatnie z gracją. 

Po chwili dziedziczka położyła swoją kochankę na łóżku, rozsuwając szeroko jej nogi. Weiss uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła oddawać przyjemność swojej przywódczyni.


End file.
